Cherry Blossoms And Snow
by Kitune Kawaii
Summary: They meet when there young, they meet again when there older, only this time one is after the other, with out knowledge it is her, he tries to kill her. Ok, the summary sucks please read story will be better KagSess fanfic
1. The Beggining Of Friendships

_**This is my 3rd fanfic, this was actually the first story I ever wrote. I finally decided to put it on fanfiction.**_

**_This story is not like any of the others I've written, you'll see what I mean when you read the first chapter. _**

**_Hope you like it, and please reviewafter you read!_**

**_Cherry Blossoms and Snow_**

**_Chapter 1 - The beggining Of Friendships_**

A young boy, the age of 7 was playing by the edge of a river. His father was sitting in a chair watching. The boy jumped in the water, when a current came a swept away a very precious ribbon his mother gave him before she past away. He swam as fast as he could after it, but the current was too strong and soon dragged him under as well.

He couldn't swim well with the water rushing over his head and was pulled under water. His dad jumped in after him and was carried by the current as well, but managed to bring him and his son to safety.

The boy was unconscious, but thankfully still alive, but not by much. He needed help.

"Wake up, please!"

The father begged his son. A woman about 25 walked up to them, but she was no ordinary woman, she had ears and a tail.

"Do you need help?"

She asked looking concerned for the boy. "Yes, he drank to much water, and he wont wake up."

The father said sadly to the woman. "Let me see him." She walked closer and knelt before the boy.

"What are you?" He asked as he seen her tail and ears. "I am aKitsune youkai, you are human right?" She answered kindly.

"Yes"

He said looking at his son. A light blue light came from the girls hand and then faded into his son.

"How old is he?" She said sitting in front of him. "He's 7 why?" "O, I have a daughter that's 5 that's all. But around here she's not popular. I mean she is very pretty everyone says so, but from the way she looks no one allows there childrenaround her."

"Where is she?"

He asked looking around. "She's not here. She's with her father. Do you know how you got here?" The woman asked.

"All I know is my son jumped in the river in the forest, and we ended up here when I came into this cave."

"Well, if my mate knew you were here you would both be dead, and I for helping your son. Look he's up."

"Who are you? Where am I?" The boy asked looking to the woman then his father. "I'm Genki, and you are in theyoukai Paradise."

After she finished her speech a blur of white came and struck the boys father. He was dead, before he could say anything.

The thing that killed his father was akitsune that had black tipped ears and tail. Genki stood quickly, and bowed.

Thekitsune transformed into a youkai/ human. Theyoukai did not look pleased at all. The boy hid behind a rock and stayed there. He heard the two talking.

"Genki, you helped this human and his brat! You know what the consequences are, do you not?Come try to enlighten me."

"The boy would have probably died, he had swallowed to much water!"

"You forget your place! We do NOT help humans!"

He yelled at her. "You forget I was raised by them!"

She had just taken it to far, all he did was glare at her then killed her.

"And you forget, I killed them as well." He said angrily at her dead form.

The demon turned, and looked for the boy.

"Boy! Come out now! Or I will kill you this instant."

The boy came out and bowed, then stood as tall as he could without looking scared.

"What is your name?"

"Sesshoumaru."

Somewhere behind theyoukai a rock was thrown and hittha youkaiin the back of the head. He turned to see no one, when he turned backSesshoumaru was gone.

Sesshoumaruhad been pulled into a black void from a girl about 5-6.

"Follow me!"

She whispered as the void disappeared leaving them in a beautiful patch of flowers and sakura's. He nodded and began to follow this girl who was beautiful just like the sakura's.

Her hair was as white as snow, and it went just a little past her waist. As did theyoukai's he had just recently seen, she had a tail, and ears as well. Her ears were white with black tips like the males.

"Who are you?"

He asked as they stopped under a huge sakura tree.

"My name is Kagome. I am the daughter to theyoukai that were in the cave." She sad sadly.

"Well Kagome-chan your really pretty."

"_Pretty! I've got to be kidding she's not pretty, she's beautiful!"_ He thought to himself.

"Thank you, your Sesshoumaru-chan right?"

"Yes. You have white hair and ears, and a tail too." he said excitedly. For once he wasn't scared of theseyoukai, well her anyway. She just giggled at him.

"Your the first guy to talk to me, well besides my family." She said looking away.

"Why?"

She looked at him then tolled him about herself. "Because I'm different. No other youkai, wellkitsune youkai at least,have white hair, and other things. So they leave me out of everything."

"I don't care about that Kagome-chan. Here I managed to retrieve this when I came here."

He handed her the ribbon his mother had given him before she died.

"Wow, it's really pretty!" She said amazed at the silky substance.

It was dark pink and had sakura petals on it. She reached into her kimono and pulled out a white and pink hair band.

"Here, it's not much. I don't really use it. I like my hair down." She said handing it to him.

"Thank you Kagome-chan, I really need to get going, do you think you would be able to send me home?"

"I think I can, I'll try."

Kagomestarted to chant a spell and a blue light engulfed Sesshoumaru, he soon disappeared.Kagome fell to her knee's and soon began to fade as well.

Sesshoumaruwoke and found himself at the river he almost drowned in. He then ran all the way back home. "I'm never coming here again except ifKagome wants me too." He said to himself, and continued home.

****

**_10 years later_**

Sesshoumaruwas on his way to school. It was the first day of 12th grade. As he drove into the parking lot, his friendKouga was waiting at

the entrance.Sesshoumaru walked up and the started to talk.

"So do you have a girlfriend yet Kouga-chan? The girls still hang all over you."Kouga asked his friend smiling. Sota shook his head no.

"Sesshoumaru-chan, you shouldn't talk. You have almost every girl falling head over heels for you. Yet you don't have a girlfriend either."

Kougasaid stubbornly to his friend as they walked to 1st period.

"True, but girls in this school are too insisting. There is one girl, I'll wait for her too come back, but that's my dream, she could never come back, she lives in a different world."

He said sighing,Kouga nodded he knew who he meant.Sesshoumaru had tolled Sota about her when he got back from TheYoukai Paradise.

Sesshoumaruwas deep in thought and wasn't watching where he was going and ran into a solid body.

"Ouch!" A female said as she crashed to the floor.

"Watch where your going and maybe you wouldn't have fallen!"

Sesshoumarusaid backing up from the girl he ran in to. Sota just shook his head.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The girl mumbled under her break.

"What are you looking at girl!"

He asked sternly. The girl began to get mad, and stood up.

"You, you JERK! You could at least apologize for knocking me down, then leave!"

The girl yelled making everyone turn at the word "jerk".

"Get out of my way!"

He said pushing her to the side.Kouga just shook his head again and followed his friend.

Kougathen spoke as they were out of ear shot. "That was a little harsh don't you think?"He asked

"No, not at all. She's just a 9th grader."

"Actually she's a 10th grader."Kouga said looking at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumarustopped and turned around taken aback by the news.

"What a 10th grader?" He said amazed, he had never seen this girl before, that he knew of.

"Then she must be new?"Sesshoumaru asked asKouga slowly shook his head.

"I don't believe you don't know her! Her name isHigurashi, Sakura. She even went to the same elementary as us!Yet you don't know her."

Sesshoumarushook his head. "I thought she was a 9th grader cause..."

"Cause she's never asked you out."Sesshoumaru finished for him.He nodded his head yes.

"Well continue during 5th period. I have to get to class."Sesshoumaru said opening the class door and walking in.

During 5th periodKouga tolled all he knew aboutSakura to Sesshoumaru. "You see she lives somewhere in the Sakura Forest, but sense she doesn't have any real friends nobody knows."Kouga explained.

"I see."

Sesshoumaruwas wanted to know why she lived in a forest, and had no friends. She was really pretty after all.

"Sakura is very pretty, but most guys are scared of her. She's never had a boyfriend. I asked her if she had one, and why not. Her reason is kinda like yours actually. She said "I'm looking for one guy, well I've found him, but he doesn't know me and probably doesn't remember me." That is what she tolled me."

He didn't get to finish because the bell had rang to release school.

Sesshoumaruwandered around school for awhile thinking about the girl Sakura.

Sesshoumarufinally headed towards his car to see 4 guys with rope walking behind the school. Curious as to what they were doing he followed.

Not soon after they where out of sight he heard the ear piercing scream of a girl.

**_OK, first chapter is up, I tolled you this was different then the rest. The reason is all the characters had different names then Sesshoumaryu, Kagome, Kouga... and on. _**

**_I started it about 6 months ago just for writing when I got bored or something so tell me how it is please! Review!_**


	2. The Sakura Forest

_**I can update this story pretty fast sense I have a few chapters all ready typed, so when I reach the point were I have to type, you'll know it will take me longer to update two stories at once. **_

_**Chapter2 - The Sakura Forest**_

Sesshoumaruran to the back as fast as he could to see the 4 guys holding a thrashing girl, he stopped beside the building and listened to what they were saying to her.

"Help! Please, let me go!"

She yelled, they just laughed and the one holding her began to talk.

"O, come on all we want is a little excitement. If we let you go there would be none. School gets a little boring, you know?"

He said gripping her tighter as she tried to free herself.

One of the guys grabbed hold of her a put her on the ground, holding her tightly. Until a rock flew and hit him in the back of the head. The guy looked around, to see who through the rock then yelled.

"Come out now punk!"

Sesshoumarustepped out from beside the building and faced the 4 guys. He looked at the girl then noticed who it was, it was Sakura.

Sakurahad stopped thrashing around to see who was the one who interfered.Sakura gasped she didn't expect who she saw.

"Let the girl go!" He ordered. The guys just laughed.

"But we haven't had our fun yet!" He whined.

"Does it look like I really give a damn!"Sesshoumaru half yelled at him. At that the guy frowned and turnedSakura towards him, and ripped her shirt open exposing her bra and chest.

The guy tossed the torn shirt to the ground.Sakura shrieked and slapped him across the face.

He looked at her then said. "Here take her. She scratches like a damn fox." He said practically throwing her to Sesshoumaru.

Then he continued to her. "Be thankful he came or your shirt would not be the only thing off right now."

She was sobbing a little. The 4 guys turned around and headed off the school grounds.

"Your ok, stop crying." He demanded, then he slid his jacket off his arms and put it around her.

"Here, you might want to wear this sense your topless. Your name's Sakura-chan right?" She nodded then mumbled a "Thank you."

He looked down at her then asked.

"Where do you live? I'll take you home." He asked. "I live in the Sakura Forest, and have sense I was 5. You don't have to take me home I'm fine, I can go alone. O, sorry about this morning, I was upset about something." She confessed

"I said I would take you home, and about this morning I shouldn't have been so rude, I to was upset about something."

"It's Ok." She said smiling

"Come, let's go." He said leading her to his car. As they got in he got the directions to her house and they drove there.

"This place looks so familiar."Sesshoumaru said to himself as they reached the Sakura Forest. There were sakura tree's everywhere.

"My house is in there, I'll be going now."

Getting out, or thought so till she was pulled back in by Sesshoumaru.

"Can I come in?"

She nodded surprised he asked, but then again not so surprised sense he's been here before.

He got out and followed as she gave him a silent tour guide of the forest. Then an Idea struck her. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Come here."Sesshoumaru went to see what she wanted.

SesshouamrufollowedSakura till they came to a clearing. There was a river and lots of sand. "Wow! It's beautiful!"Sesshoumaru exclaimed, then he looked atSakura to see her staring at the scenery.

"This is my favorite place in the forest. It holds good and bad memories. This is where I lost my parents. They were swept away down stream. I followed till I found them, but by the time I reached them they were dead."

"I'm sorry."

Sesshoumarusaid sadly, but she turned to him smiling.

"It's OK, cause I still have the good memories, but they are secret's. I'm going to take a swim, I'll be right back I have to go get my bathing suit."

Sesshoumarunodded and went to sit down by the river.

As he did, his memories of Kagome-chan and his father came to his mind. He suddenly realized that this was the same river he went to when he was younger.

His thoughts drifted to Kagome-chan the young beautifulkitsune youkai. Her white long hair, her adorable tail and ears. He came back to realization when he heardSakura speak.

She would have left him alone but he was thinking hard about something so she went to sit by him and his him what was on his mind.

"Sesshoumaru? What's wrong?"

He looked up startled, he hadn't realize her return.

"I've been here before. I lost my father and met a young girl, I really miss. Before I left I gave her something very precious to me, and she gave me this."

He reached to untie his hair and showed her the hair tie.

She smiled secretly and bent down to him.

"I bet she misses you all the same."

"Well I'm not sure, she's from a different world. She lives in theYoukai Paradise."

Sakurajust smiled and stood back up.

"Well, I'm going for a swim now."

He watched as she ran and jumped into the air doing and summersault, and gracefully landed in the river. "Damn! She is like a fox!" He thought to himself.

He just watched her swim around, she kept going to a rock and doing back flips and summersaults into the river. After awhile she motioned him to go over to her, he slowly and cautiously got up from where he was sitting and walked up to her.

He looked down at her, she dived under and came up splashing him with a gallon of water.

"Hey!"

He laughed, he started to take off his shirt , shoes, and socks.

He jumped in splashing her in return. She dived under the water and grabbed his feet pulling him under. He ducked under as well and released her hold on his feet.

They both came up for air, butSesshoumaru was dunked all over again. She dived under again and sped away from him. He grabbed her then got her back with the same tactic. After she came up for air. She swam up to a rock and called a time's on there fun.

"Giving up all ready!"

Sesshoumarucalled, she grinned and shook her long hair flinging water all over his face. She laughed as she stood up and dived in again.

They were laughing and playing for what seemed like hours.Sesshoumaru thennoticed the sun beginning to set.

"Sakura-chan, I have to get going."

He said still laughing.

"OK."

She answered,Sesshoumaru went to the bank and began re-clothing again.

Sesshoumaruwanted to askKagome something but couldn't get it out, but he tried.

"Sakura, Do you want to got to the dance that's going to be held in a few weeks? You don't have to, if you don't want to."

Sesshoumaruwas actually nervous, he hadn't been nervous sense he met Kagome-chan.

Sakuranodded her head showing her approval.

"I would love too."

Sesshoumarusmiled and they both walked to the car.

"See ya, later."Sesshoumaru stated.

"Yeah."

AsSesshoumaru leftSakura ran to her house and went to her room and grabbed a ribbon, from her shelf.

"To think I waited all this time and finally you noticed me."She thought happily.

Sesshoumaru and Sakura walked in the school together everyday, senseSakura was attacked, and they played like young children at the river a few days ago.

They never admitted it, when someone asked if they were going out. They both would always reply,

"We're just friends."

But everyone knew otherwise,Kouga especially.

Every time they were together,Sesshoumaru talked none stop aboutSakura sometimes.

"Sesshoumaru! Just admit that your in love with Sakura!"Kouga said with a dog like growl. ButSesshoumaru still wouldn't admit it.

"We're just friends!"

Sesshoumarusaid growling back.

"O, really? Every time you see, speak, or think about her, your whole face light's up with passion! Your just not use to having a girlfriend"

Kouga argued at his friend.

Kougawas good at arguing butSesshoumaru was even better. "1, She's not my girlfriend, and will never be. 2,The only girlfriend I want is Kagome-chan! 3, She's just a friend, I DO NOT LOVE HER!"

Sesshoumarugrowled louder but still no one heard there argument, they thought.Sesshoumaru turned around and leftKouga to sink the words in.

Sakurawas standing there the whole time and heard it all. She knew he loved Kagome, but after allKagome was her, and he didn't know that much, nor would he ever figure it out, no one will.

Now she probably wouldn't get to see him any more.Kagome bowed her head and walked on to lunch.

She sat doing nothing but picking at her food whileSesshoumaru and Kougatalked next to her. Soon the lunch bell rung releasing them to there last class.

After class she hadn't foundSesshoumaru and his car was gone from the lot. She decided to walk until she was out of sight and then transformed into her white fox form.

AsSakura ran her way home she heard a loud "click!" when she was near the Sakura Forest. Then "Bang!" a gun shot was aimed at her. Her instincts screamed "HUNTER!" so she ran as fast as she could from the person hunting her.

As she reached the Sakura Forest, she heard another shot, she avoided the bullet by dodging. She ran behind a bush and looked at who was trying to kill her for most likely her fur.

Her eye's widened as she looked at the hunter in disbelief. Her heart felt like it fell from her chest in that moment. The hunter was

"Sesshoumaru!"

Kagomegrowled which was a bad idea as he quickly shot in her direction. The bullet connected with her front leg and she fell. He laughed as he watched the creature fall to the ground.

"I will eliminate every whitekitsune with black tipped ears and tail until that onekitsune that killed my father is dead!"

Thinking the white fox was dead he walked away from the scene.

Once she smelt his sent vanish she transformed into a fox demon. She was now the lovely Kagome. She began to try and get up but her arm was weak with the bullet in it.

She placed her unhurt palm on her hurt one and soon the bullet came out. With the help of her "Healing Snow"Kagome stood up and began walking to her house, the only thing left from the shot was a scar on her arm.

As she headed to her house she began to cry, in doing so a light snow began to fall over head. Her cause for crying was not the pain, but the one who inflicted it upon her.

"He didn't know, if he knew he wouldn't have shot me."

She cried her face was now full of tears and the snow ceased to stop.

She could now see her house, but a rustle in the brush beside her stopped her in her tracks. Her ears moved to find the sound again and when she heard a twig snap, she faced the brush.

She was a little scared cause if someone was too attack she wouldn't be able to protect herself very well. Finally she gathered her courage and called. "Who's there?"

A person she knew all to well stepped out from the bush. She gasped and took a step back, and hit against the tree.

**_Well this chapter is done, I don't know how long the story will be, probably not even 10 chapters unless I some how find something to add to it. So please review and wait for chapter 3._**


	3. The Truth Of Kagome and Sesshoumaru

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Truth Of Kagome and Sesshoumaru**_

Kagomecouldn't believe her bad luck first Yuri shot her, then this.

"K-Kouga!"

There he stood staring with disbelief in his eye, he watched her reaction then noted that she said his name. It was Yumi.

Kagomestarted to get dizzy, from all the pressure of that moment. Everything around her went black and she fell.

Once she showed signs of getting dizzyKouga was there. He caught her as she fell forward. He didn't know what to do so he carried her to her house.

Kougawaited for her to wake up, which wasn't very long. About 15 minutes after he got her to her house he eye's started to open.

"What are you doing here." She asked as she sat up.

"I followed Sesshoumaru, I saw him heading after a white fox when we got half way to the forest. When he shot at you, I had a feeling he shot the wrong creature. Then you transformed and was crying, I then realized you were Kagome. However when you said my name I knew you were also Yumi."

Kagomenodded then bowed her head, standing up she walked over to her shelf, opening it she pulled out a ribbon, the same ribbonSesshoumaru had given her 10 years ago.

"That's Sesshoumaru's mothers ribbon isn't it?"

"Yes.

You see after I sent him back home, I was really weak, and sent myself here on accident. When I came too I sawSesshoumaru running from the river, I didn't say anything just watched him disappear from my life. I then went to school, I noticed him but he didn't seem to notice me. That is until a few weeks ago when I accidentally bumped into him. I was still upset he hadn't even noticed me, then I yelled at him, and walked away."

Koutg listened asKagome said this. Sighing she turned back to Yumi then sat on the couch across from Kouga.

"I was so upset about him shooting me I didn't even make sure no one was around just transformed, then you showed up almost giving me a heart attack." She joked a littleKouga smiled.

"There is one thing that confused me though, why was it snowing in the summer?"

" O, well you see, when I cry snow falls, telling everyone in the Sakura forest that I am upset. And if I want Sakura petals to fall I just have to chant a spell, and they come down and new tree's grow."

"So that's how the forest became Sakura Forest. When you came you made the environment full of Sakura trees."Kagome nodded

"You must not tellSesshoumaru about this, I will tell him eventually. Well actually tomorrow night at the dance, I'm going to wear his mothers ribbon around my neck."

Kouga promised he wouldn't say anything the whole day, then he left as it was getting late.

Kagomewas scared she didn't know how he would act when he found out she was Kagome. She went to her closet and found the dress she would wear for the dance. It was Sakura pink and had snow flakes along the sleeves.

Laying it beside her bed for when she got home the next after noon, also laid the ribbon next to it.

Then laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, she rolled over turning off her alarm as it went off, getting dressed she quickly left for school.

When she arrived,Sesshoumaru stood there waiting for her by the doors. She walked up to him and smiled, silently hiding her fear of later that day. Kouga came next and they all walked into the school together.

OnlyKouga was a little nervous, he wanted to tellSesshoumar but didn't, he did promise he wouldn't after all.

Sesshoumaruhad noticed Yumi's silence, she hadn't talked much that day for some reason, neither did Kouga. Was there something they knew that he didn't?

"OK you two have been too quiet, what the hell is going on?"

Yumi looked really sad and he noticed, then something caught his attention a little scar on her arm. He hadn't seen that before. Grabbing her hand he lifted the sleeve up a little higher.

She quickly yanked her arm out of his grip, he noticed her sudden nervousness when he grabbed her arm.

"Yumi what happened? That wasn't there yesterday."

BothKouga and Yumi were looking down. Then a flash of what happened yesterday came to mind.

_"A fox that has white tipped ears and tail!"Sesshoumaru thought chasing after the creature. He then loaded his gun and fired, it got startled and ran faster. _

_He shot a few more time, then finally the fox looked back and growled. Like it knew him? He then shot it in the front leg. _

_Then he let out a laugh and before leaving he said. _

_"I will eliminate every white fox with black tipped ears and tail until that one fox that killed my father is dead!"_

Sesshoumarulooked at Yumi then saw that the scar was in the exact spot as the place were he shot the fox. His eye's widened, then his head fell, in shame.

Yumi noticed this then put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up and then she smiled.

"Yumi, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Sesshoumaru it's all right, I wouldn't be here if I didn't forgive you."

"But I could have killed you!"

"But you didn't and that's what counts."

Sesshoumarulowered his head again, then sighed. He wasn't sure if she was Kagome, all he knew was that she was akitsune youkaias well as Kagome.

Finally the bell rung to end school and everyone cleared out. The three went there separate ways. And once Yumi was out of site from others transformed and ran home.

She reached her house and transformed back to a human to get dressed for the dance later that night.

As she put on her dress she looked at the ribbon then smiled. Reaching out to grab it she tied it around her neck then a strange power came from the ribbon.

Her eye's widened and she touched the neckless. Suddenly losing consciousness.

_Kagomelooked around the strange place she was in, it was filled with flowers andyoukai were around as well. She then realized that this was theyoukai paradise, she left when she was younger. _

_Then a young dog demoness walked up to her, no body else seemed to even notice her. She looked at the dog demoness then realized this to be Lady Sora. _

_Kagomequickly bowed her head but the demoness picked up her chin from the ground, just then Lord Haru walked up to her as well. _

_"Kagome pick your head up, no need to bow." Lady Sor_a _said quietly to her. _

_Kagomedid as tolled. The two demons sat down next to her. _

_"Kagome do you know why you are here?" _

_"No, milady." _

_"The ribbon is what brought you here, it was mine when I was younger, I gave it to my son." _

_"You can't be Sesshoumaru's mother,Sesshoumaru is human! Isn't he?" _

_"No, my mate and I somehow ended up on the other side of the river, one day while I was still with pup. Instead of going back to the Demon Paradise we decided to live as humans." _

_"SoSesshoumaru is a dog demon?" _

_"Yes, though he does not know it yet, you will tell him for me." _

_"I can't he wont believe me." _

_"Yes, he will give him this and tell him "your mother tolled me to give this to you if you didn't believe me." Then he should believe you, although you are going to have to release his demon." _

_She handed her another ribbon. _

_"OK, I'll try." _

_"Good, now you will be waking up in a minute, you have to release his demon by midnight tonight don't forget, or you will out live him."_

They all disappeared and she found herself back at her home. 30 Minutes till the dance! She quickly pulled her hair up into the ribbon that Sesshoumaru's mother had given him, then rushed out the door, it took about 20 minutes to get there!

She finally reached the school and straightened her hair and dress. Kouga saw her and yelled out her name.

"Yumi! Wait!"

Yumi turned around and waited for her friend to come.

"What is it?"

"Sesshoumaru said he would be a little late he had to do something."

"OK, I really need to tell him something more important then who I am."

"What? Can you tell me?"

"Only if you want to know."

"Yes I do!"

Yumi led him to a table inside the school were no one was, to tell him.

"OK, well you see when I put his mothers ribbon on, I blacked out."

"Go on."

Taking a deep breath she continued.

"I woke up in the demon paradise, the lord and lady came up to me, and tolled me a few things I never would have guessed about Sesshoumaru."

"It was a dream, do you think what happened really happened?"

"I know because of this."

Yumi lifted her hand to the hair band in her hair and pulled it out.

"She gave me this and when I came too it was in my hand."

She then tied her hair back up into a pony tail.

"Well that does prove it, what does she know that we don't?"

"He's an dog demon, he is LordSesshoumaru sense his father died."

Kougajust stared at her for a few minutes then shook his head.

"My best friend is a dog demon?"

"Yes, by the way there's nothing wrong with being a demon is there?"

"No, not at all."

"Good sesshoumaru's coming."

They sat at the table and waited for Yuri to show up. Which didn't take long as he walked through the door. Yumi waved at him and he walked over, to them.

"Hey, so what took you?"

"I had to go do something."

"Umm.. Sesshoumaru I need to speak with you, it's very urgent and I need to before midnight which is in 1 hr."

"OK, well lets have fun for now."

"Good idea."

_"Cause your gonna need some fun before midnight." _

Yumi followed him to the dance floor, asKouga found someone to dance with as well.

"So do you want to tell me now?"

"I can't just tell you I have to show you as well."

Sesshoumarunodded and they kept dancing. There was 30 minutes left and Yumi tolledKouga she was going to tell him and show him.

Yumi pulledSesshoumaru out into the garden away from the peeping eye's of everyone at the party.

"So what do you want to show and tell me?"

Yumi bowed her head then stepped back as a blue light engulfed her. When the light had disappeared, it revealed a fox demon, she was wearing a light blue kimono with crescent moons and sakura petals.

Kagome reached her hand up to the back of her neck then untied the ribbon.Sesshoumaru just stood there not believing what was happening.

"My mothers ribbon."sesshoumaru whispered as he looked at the ribbon in his hand.

"Yes, you know perfectly well who I am now don't you?"

"Kagome, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared, scared that you didn't remember me. Then the day at the river proved you remembered me, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you though. I was going to tell you sooner but I thought I might as well tonight."

"I understand you were scared, but why didn't you turn into you demon self when I shot at you to tell me it was you?"

"I don't know, and actually I didn't know it was you till I turned around and then I growled, I wasn't growling I just said your name. You took it for a growl and shot me, then left thinking I was dead."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's OK, there is however another reason I'm telling you this."

"And what is that?"

"Well you see, your mother and father were dog demons."

"What? How were they demons?"

"Your mother and father were the Lord and Lady of the Demon Paradise."

"How do I know your not lying?"

Kagome then reached to her hair releasing her hair from the ribbon and handing it to him.

"It was your mothers, she tolled me herself you were a dog demon and the new lord of the Demon Paradise."

**_OK, finished! I'll hurry up and update my other one to. _**

**_Please Review!_**


	4. Note

OK, everyone. I'm back!

Sorry for the long wait for both stories but I've been buisy with family issues then school crap, and finally for the past ten months writing a book.My book is almost finished, well the rough draft is at least. I will be typing it on my computer then hopefully get it published. Well I'm sorry for the long wait but it took me awhile to get where I am. Because I would write so much I went into a huge writers block for a few weeks, then I'd write some more and so on and that's how it's been for the past ten months. I'm really sorry! (Bows) And Iwill be updating all my stories soon! So be on watch! Arigato! (Thank you)


	5. Ch 4 Returning Home

**__**

Chapter 4 - Returning Home

Sesshoumaru stared at her with utter confusion. How on earth was her a demon let alone the Lord of Demon Paradise?

"Your not joking are you?"

Sesshoumaru said and Kagome shook her head no.

"Look Sesshoumaru I hate to tell you this but if you don't transform soon you'll stay human for ever, and that means I'll out live you."

Kagome said and sesshoumaru just stared at her.

"Do what you must."

Sesshoumaru said and with a bright smile Kagome nodded and muttered some words.

A bright light engulfed him just as it had engulfed him years ago but this time he didn't fade he rose into the air and felt his whole body tingle. His ears pointed like elven ears, two red strips appeared on each cheek and a cresent moon appeared on his forehead and his hair became a beautiful silver.

As the light faded Kagome blinked and turned her head to the side,a deep blush raced across her cheeks.

"Wow, he's georgous!" Kagome thought completely avoiding his gaze.

"What's wrong?"

Sesshoumaru asked cocking his head to the side and Kagome shook her head violently.

"Nothing! Nothings wrong."

She said her whole face turning a deeper red, the color of an apple.

"You're face looks like an apple!"

Sesshoumaru laughed.

Kagome thought her face could go no redder but he sure proved her wrong.

"Shut up, you idiot!"

She screeched out, hiding her face in her hands.

Sesshoumaru continued to laugh as he figured out how to conceal his demon form from others. Slowly he stopped his laughing and grabbed her hand.

"Do you want to dance?"

Kagome nodded as her face lost it's hot rush, but she was still embarrased. As they danced Kagome realized they would have to return to Demon Paradise now. She tried not to let her distress be known but Sesshoumaru was just to good.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself. Not wanting to say the things she knew would happen.

"We have to return to Demon Paradise."

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

"And what's wrong with that?"

He asked and Kagome took a deep breath.

"I have to face my father, I'm deathly afraid of him. Even as a child I watched my father kill innocent demons and humans just to see them bleed to death. After saving you and coming here he's liable to try and dispose of me like he did my mother."

Tears whelled up in her eye's but she refused to let them fall. A growl sounded and Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"He will not touch you in any harmful manor. I already want to slit his throat for killing my father, if he hurt you he would die slow and painfully."

He said those words with such malice it made Kagome shiver in fear. Not of him, no never, but of the things he could do to her father. Wipping her eye's quickly she noticed the time was well aftre midnight and she had to go somewhere tomorrow. Bowing to Sesshoumaru she told him it was time for her to return home.

"I'll take you."

He said grabbing her hand and leading her out the door and into the parking lot. As he reached the spot where he parked his car, he didn't see a car, but he did see a heap of a mess. Someone had completely anialated his car! Kagome gasped and was suddenly pulled from his grip. He turned quickly but there was no sign of her.

"Finally, we can have some fun." A voice rang threw the air and Sesshoumaru heard a muffled scream coming from the direction he was facing.

"Crap, I can't see a thing!"

Sesshoumaru said running towards the muffled voice of Kagome.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru help! _I would use my fox abilities but their humans!"_ Kagome thought as she thrashed in the hold of a strong male. She tried her best to scream but they had gagged her with something that smelt horrible. She didn't even want to know with what! A shiver ran down her spine just thinking about it.

Kagome thought as she thrashed in the hold of a strong male. She tried her best to scream but they had gagged her with something that smelt horrible. She didn't even want to know with what! A shiver ran down her spine just thinking about it. 

A hand slowly began stroking her arm and Kagome tensed, if they went any further than stroking her arm she wouldn't care what happened she would be loose in a second and have them pinned frightened to a tree. Oh, they were so testing her patience, the guys hand got to the top of her shoulder and would follow the line down to her elbow then back up.

"Can't we mess with her now!"

A voice whinned and Kagome closed her eye's tightly. Her eye's flew open when the hand ventured to her collar bone and down the middle of her body. She suddenly pulled out of their gripps and broke free of the bonds they had placed upon her hands and tore the fabric out of her mouth.

"You do not touch me!"

Her voice was slow and steady but held so much evil she heard then scamper and run off before she could even pin one to a tree.

"Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru's voice reached her ears and she followed the voice to him.

"Sesshoumaru, what took you? I can't rely on you to save me."

She playfully whinned and acted like she was crying.

"Oh, Kagome I didn't know where they took you it's so dark."

Sesshoumaru tried to explain.

"Dark my ass, your a demon!"

Kagome said grabbing his hand and walking to her house while dragging him along, talking about their plans to return to Demon Paradise tomorrow; After she finished doing what she had to do.

When they reached her house Kagome pushed the door open and flopped onto her bed. Moaning as she reached the bed she quickly pulled the covers over her and fell asleep after saying good-night to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stared stunned at how quick she fell asleep, shaking his head he whispered good-night and left the house to go to his own. His thoughts turned to the events of tonight and he sighed. How on earth is he the Lord of a place he's only been to once in his life time? He doesn't even know how to lead a group of people, let alone all of Demon Paradise! But his return there will mean he will be able to dispose of the demon that killed his father.

Kagome stretched as she woke from her slumber, remembering what it was she had to do she quickly got out of bed and took a shower. As she washed her hair she smiled and began to hum a poem that she had heard from her mother and she slowly began to sing the poem aloud.

In a world of difference, You are my best friend, And I'll love you till the end, No matter what everyone will say, Just listen to what has been each and every day.

As she finished, she emerged from the shower and got dressed. She needed to hurry up so she could get over with the journey home later. But first she had to go to a place where someone had knocked down all the Sakura trees. She needed to replace them and quick. As she headed out the door she transformed and ran about three miles before she came to where she needed to be. She closed her eye's as she shook her head. Not a single tree stood they were all leaned over or cut down.

Re-transforming Kagome closed her eye's once again and she began to glow and so did all of the trees, as sakura petals fell from the sky. Each tree that was leaned over was suddenly straight again. And every tree that was cut down was replaced and the fallen ones disappeared. Smiling Kagome nodded and all the petals ceased to fall and she turned around and headed back to her house.

On her way home she ran into the person she was going home to wait for, Sesshoumaru.

"Hey, you ready to go?"

Sesshoumaru said and she nodded.

"Good, let's go."

He said and they walked until they reached the river that was so familiar to him.

Kagome gulped and grabbed his hand, as her father came to her mind. Shivering she loked up at him.

"Time to go." She said and he nodded as she then muttered the same incantation she had used to bring him here, she just reworded it a bit.

**OK, I'm back! **

**Man, I'm tired I've been upall night, I haven't slept yet and it's and hour till noon!**

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I'll updatemy other one wheneverI get up. Promise (wink)**

**Good-night. (Good-morning) opps.**


	6. Ch 5 Painful Encounter

_**Cherry Blossoms and Snow**_

**_Chapter5 – Painful Encounter_**

When the glow disappeared they stood in a beautiful forestry type place. Flowers were everywhere, the grass was a beautiful healthy green and it was his home. Looking over at Kagome, Sesshoumaru smiled and closed his eyes. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever visioned he was the ruler of such a magnificent place.

"You OK?"

Kagome asked and he nodded.

"I'm fine, it's just that I'm the ruler of the beautiful place and I know nothing about it."

He said keeping his eye's roaming around.

"Sesshoumaru I need to go home before we go to yours. I need to get some things."

Kagome said crossing her arms in a frightened way.

"OK, but I'm going along with you."

Kagome's head quickly snapped towards him and her eye's were as wide as saucers.

"NO! No you can't. You might be older but if he's home he will surely recognize you!"

Kagome said her head bowed.

"I'm the Lord of this place; he shouldn't be able to do anything to me."

Sesshoumaru said and Kagome let her shoulders drop in defeat.

"OK, you can come. I know where we are, follow me."

Kagome said walking down the mountain they had appeared on and into a large village.

People were whispering their heads off as they walked threw the throng of people. They couldn't understand what they were saying but they apparently recognized Kagome.

"I told you I wasn't very liked at this place."

Kagome whispered as she glanced at the demons as she walked by.

She was right not one fox demon in this village had white hair they all had black, brown, orange and grey.

"I'm getting tired of this there staring at you like you have the plague." He whispered and she nodded.

"Well of course, I'm different."

She shrugged as she stopped at a certain hut.

"Here we are; my old home."

Kagome said as a demon walked up to them.

"What in the world are you doing back I had hoped you'd stay gone forever!"

The demon whined and Kagome snarled at the stupid demon.

"Oh, shut up do you really think I would have come back if I didn't have a good reason you jackass?"

Kagome growled as she turned away from the pitiful demon.

"Then what is your reason? It's not like the Lord and Lady sent you they've been gone for years."

The demon laughed and Sesshoumaru snapped at the demon quickly.

"Shut your mouth, you will not talk about my parents with such disgrace!"

Sesshoumaru said as he picked the demon up with one hand and the demon nodded as best as he could. Once Sesshoumaru released him he crawled to him and bowed repeatedly.

"I', so sorry my lord I didn't know it was you!"

He apologized and Sesshoumaru kicked him telling him to scram. He did just that and was gone in a flash.

"Have fun?"

Kagome asked as she opened the door and walked inside. As she searched a demons voice growled out at the two intruders.

"Who are you? Kagome, why the hell have you return?"

The voice of her father called threw the dark house. Kagome closed her eye's and took a deep breath as she tried to speak.

"I have come to get something of mine that mother gave me."

A small chuckle left his mouth as he came into view.

"Sorry, but I sold all your things."

"_This isn't good." _

She thought, sighing as she paced around.

"_Mother said it was important that the Lord of Demon Paradise receive it or the demons of Demon Paradise and the humans would cease to exist!" _"Father, do you remember who you sold a jewelry box too. You know the one mother gave me when I turned five?"

"Actually yes, I sold it too a wanderer. So there's no way you'll be able to get it back."

Kagome clenched her fist as she turned around to leave, but her father stopped her before she left. An evil sneer was placed on his face.

"Kagome, do you remember what happened to your mothers parents?"

"Of course I do."

She whispered and closed her eye's tears welling up in her eyes.

"Well, you had better find what you are looking for because if you don't."

He let that to real around in her mind as he walked out of the door and into the streets of the village. Kagome collapsed on the floor and she finally understood the meaning of her mothers words.

**Well now I have finished chapter five. I'll start working on six soon. **

**Please read and Review!**


	7. Ch 6 The Castle

Hello everybody! It's been so long since I have been on this sight but my writing career has finally taken off and I am expecting Demon Paradise to be for sale either by the end of the year or early 2012! I really hope everyone who has read my material on fanfiction will continue to read my stories and love the characters as much as I do.

I am writing under the pen name Marie Knight and my website which I have just set up is .org, I am also on facebook and there is a direct link to my account. I will continue to give information on the release of my novel as I acquire it. Please bear with me on the wait as I have not received the release date or cover art. Thank you for all my readers who have stayed loyal to me through these many years and the new ones who have just discovered my account.

Demon Paradise

When Darkness descends a young wolf demon named Amaya must shove aside her past to locate the heir to Demon Paradise who went missing three years ago. From the moment she meets Kiba Grey she is surprised by the instant attraction but it's his glorious scent that sends chills down her spine with frightening familiarity that confuses her, making her relive her darkest memories and her most cherished. Discovering the mystery that surrounds her new family and her search for the crown prince, Amaya races to complete her mission but she is betrayed on the deepest level, her heart. She must somehow bring herself to continue her journey and face the prince or everyone she loves, including her entire world could perish.

_**Cherry Blossoms and Snow**_

**_Chapter 6 – The Castle_**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru left the village quickly after what her father said. She needed to find the wanderer and get back her jewelry box.

"Kagome what was your dad talking about when he was talking to you about your moms parents?"

Sesshoumaru asked and Kagome stopped and looked at him.

"You don't remember what my father said to my mother years ago do you?"

Kagome asked and then Sesshoumaru remembered something what happened at the Demon Paradise years ago.

_"Who are you? Where am I?" The boy asked looking to the woman then his father. _

_"I'm Genki, and you are in the Youkai Paradise."_

_After she finished her speech a blur of white came and struck the boys father. He was dead, before he could say anything._

_The thing that killed his father was a kitsune that had black tipped ears and tail. Genki stood quickly, and bowed._

_The kitsune transformed into a youkai/ human. The youkai did not look pleased at all. The boy hid behind a rock and stayed there. He heard the two talking._

_"Genki, you helped this human and his brat! You know what the consequences are, do you not? Come try to enlighten me."_

_"The boy would have probably died, he had swallowed to much water!"_

_"You forget your place! We do NOT help humans!"_

_He yelled at her. _

_"You forget I was raised by them!"_

_She had just taken it too far; all he did was glare at her then killed her._

_"And you forget, I killed them as well." He said angrily at her dead form._

"He killed her parents?" Sesshoumaru asked and Kagome nodded

"Yes and my mother told me when I turned five that if she was too die that I would need to take the jewelry box to the new Lord."

Sesshoumaru looked confused and finally decided to ask her about the jewelry box.

"Why is the box so important?"

Kagome shook her head and bowed her head. "I don't know I promised her I wouldn't open it."

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding and they continued to walk. The smell of an approaching demon startled Kagome.

"Do you smell that?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and he glanced around and finally a huge demon came rampaging threw the trees.

"Yummy a fox demon, female no less!"

Kagome growled at the demon. _"Damn, he's so huge!" _Kagome thought as she looked around for a weapon. There was nothing.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru you could do something please."

"What me! I don't know what to do!"

He argued and Kagome was suddenly lift up in the air.

"Do something!" She yelled. _"He had better do something! This is the perfect time for him to learn his powers!" _She mentally added as the demon began to shake her around.

"If you want to save her you had better because she's about to be my food!" The demon said laughing and Sesshoumaru's anger grew ten fold.

"Put her down!" He said softly his head facing the ground. When he looked up his eyes were a blood shot red and his finger nails glowed green.

He noticed his fingers and lifted his hand up and slung it at the demon. Green whips flew around and sliced the demon in half. Kagome fell and landed on her ass.

"Well that's for the save but I'll pass on another landing!" She said rubbing her rear as Sesshoumaru extended a hand to her.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" He asked and Kagome nodded.

"Of course you need to learn to fight. I already do, but I pretended I didn't. Just next time don't take so damn long to save me!" She said smiling at him.

"Sorry about that."

Kagome rolled her eyes and the continued to the castle. The castle wasn't far now maybe less than a mile but Kagome didn't know what to do when they got there. Maybe Sesshoumaru would.

When they finally reached the palace Kagome and Sesshoumaru entered and took a tour around the place. It wasn't that bad for being left alone for years but it could use some decorations there was nothing anywhere. It was plain and boring.

**_Done with thischapter. Whew, man I love to write. _**

**_Well please read and review!_**


End file.
